The Journey in Diablo II
by shiningforce081492
Summary: My first fic ever! New demons that can enter computer games, the Sisters have got to stop them. I don't know how to summarize...sorry! Just read and find out and review! Please!
1. Chapter I:The Beginning

**A/N This is my first time to write anything so don't blame me if it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Charmed nor the game Diablo II. Although I do own a copy of the game…**

**--**

Piper's POV

WHAM! CRACK! CLANG!

"Ow!" I massaged the back of my head furiously and blasted a demon out of the fight. They were new demons, the Gamer-demons. We, my sisters and I, met them when they planted a bomb in our back door.

"They actually use human objects" Paige giggled while she directed a knife to spear through another demon.

I looked down at the remnants of the vase the Gamer-demon used to bash me. I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess they do."

"Hey, I could use reinforcements here cause they already sent theirs" Phoebe shouted from somewhere in the living room. I rummaged around a kitchen drawer and found a potion I hid.

"Phoebe, close your eyes!" I instructed then I chucked the potion into the living room. A brilliant explosion of light so white an angel would look gray burned through my closed eyelids. I quickly went in to ravage the demons while they were blind.

"Jowakna game, tenas kris saltan." One of the Gamer-demons cried frantically.

"Mom, what's going on?" Chris stuck his head out of a door where he plays video games. Despite the fact we were fighting it actually sounds cool to here Chris address me as mom "I already turned the volume of the computer way up and I still here explosions plus some really bright lights. Are you guys doing fireworks?"

"Sajsni taning rola okspa toy" Another Gamer-demon said. Then like those data streams you probably see…somewhere,. The one which is all 0's and 1's. Those data something covered the Gamer-demons, it flew and whoosh into Chris's room.

"Oh God, the computer" Phoebe whispered

We rushed inside Chris' room.

The demons were not there.

I took a deep breath, "Alright no one panic." I looked at the three of them. "Let's just follow them shall we."

We formed a circle of power around Chris' computer.

"Man, it has to be when I start a new character that demons suddenly invade. You should enter in the Rogue Encampment, where it all begins." Chris muttered, but he assured us. "I'll stay here and keep watch. I'll pull you out of the game if needed. Even though I don't know exactly how to do that."

I held my sister's hand tightly. I began an incantation.

_Chosen to uphold good, we are the three sisters_

_Chosen to fight evil, we call our powers._

_Chosen to vanquish demons, we pursue their trail_

_We enter this game and hope not to fail._

Color everywhere!

EVERYWHERE

There was a tornado of color in our circle. Everything grew hazy, I thought I was about to faint! The color was distorting my brain. of color that defied descriptiuon,red,white,magenta,turquoise,black,white,gray,black,white,gray,blackwhitegray……

**What? Cliffy? Sorry, got to change characters.**


	2. Chapter II:The Vision

**Summary: The Charmed Ones are following the trail of Gamer-demons. Demons that can magically integrate themselves into a game. The Gamer-demons found Chris' game and went to it so the Sisters created a portal that allowed them to go into the game.**

**Well, enjoy! Please review (shows puppy eyes)**

**PHOEBE'S POV**

The swirling color gradually disappeared and me and my sisters found ourselves in a long, dark corridor.

"This isn't the… what was it… Rogue Captain?... that Chris said" Paige said

"Yeah, where are we?" I agreed and looked around. We were between two huge lion statues. Everything was black and white. Even Piper and Paige, and when I looked at my hands, even me. There was a door to our right and…

"Duck!" Piper whispered, going into the covers of a lion. Paige crouched near Piper and I hid behind the other lion. The lion on our right. From my hiding place, I saw a dark hooded, figure walking. It was… there was something evil emanating from him. I sensed him and used my powers of empathy.

FLASH

I saw a hammer smash a blue and then a red gem. There were scream of pain. Many were crying but all I can see was a hammer. But what was frightening was the anger. It was the worst anger I felt.

FLASH

I was back on the corridor. The hooded man passed us and headed towards the door. He opened the door and peered inside. There was a bed, a chair and an old man. Then the hooded figure sat down on a chair.

"Ah, Morris. At last I found you. It seemed to me that you almost didn't want to be found." The hooded man said.

The old man blinked and spoke in a way that suggested he was very scared and come to think of it so am I. "Tyrael… Tyrael… of course… yes, yes… of course you can fly…. Yes…"

"Why did you hide Morris? Why?", the hooded man asked, dripping with fake concern.

"Evil….Dark Wanderer……Monastery……..Rogues….Sisters….Fire!" Morris muttered, rocking back and forth."

The hooded being stood up suddenly, "What did he do to the Sisters?" He demanded!

The old man, Morris, he was called, cowered before the hooded figure. And I felt something weird. I realized that my knees were shaking with terror. _Any method_ _just to get away_, I thought, _Please, I want to get out of here._. I wished the floor would just disappear so I could fall away from Mr. Hood.

And to my great surprise and to my even greater terror, the floor did vanish. I fell. Into the dark abyss waving my arms and screaming with my sisters.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

**Prologue? Yeah I guess so.**


	3. Chapter III:Preparation

**A/N: Well, here goes the 3rd part. Probably wondering why I'm this long off in this story. Well, I've currently finished Diablo II and thought of it. Well… just read the summary. I do not own the Charmed Ones and others.**

**Summary: The Sisters are following Gamer-demons in the world of Diablo II. They just found out the downfall of the Rogues and are moving towards the Rogue Encampment.**

Paige's POV

We landed in front of a campfire though the fire was currently out. There was something like a treasure box behind us. Beyond the chest, there was a wall so we couldn't see behind it. There was a woman in a red veil and a sort of metallic skirt a few meters from us. I stood up and shivered, my immediate terror was gone. A deeper pessimism was setting in, mostly from the question _Where the freaking helluva game am I?_

"Good day!" boomed a voice. We looked around and saw a man wearing a sort of blue cloak with a blue hood and sporting gray pants. He laughed liked we looked funny. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a blue robe, Phoebe a black one and Piper a red robe. We were holding a sort of staff which was quite heavy, even though it looked thin. The man continued, "Greeting, strangers. I'm not surprised to see your kind here. Many adventurers have traveled this ways since the recent troubles began." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "No doubt you've heard the tragedy that befell the town of Tristram. Some say that Diablo, The Lord of Terror, walks the world again." He made his voice louder again but soon returned to a hush, "I don't know if I believe that, but, a Dark Wanderer did travel this route a few days ago. He was headed east to the pass guarded by the Rogue Monastery. Maybe it's nothing but evil seemed to have trailed in his wake. You see, shortly after the Dark Wanderer went, the Monastery's Gates were closed and strange creatures began ravaging the countryside. Until its safe to go outside again, I'll be staying here with my caravan. I hope to go to Lut Gholein before the shadow that befell Tristram consumes us all. If you're still alive then, I'll take you along" He saw the blank look on our faces and smiled, "To the east lies great deserts and the shining jewel, Lut Gholein". He went on for a while. But I was only half-listening. He said his name was Warriv and that was enough for me to know.

We walked over to the woman in red. She said her name was Kashya, she seemed jealous at first at a woman named Akara (who she said was their spiritual leader) but she announced rather proudly that she leads the surviving Rogues in battle. When she finished and walked around a bit. I saw a violet-veiled woman behind Kashya. Me and my sisters seemed to have an unspoken agreement to talk with her.

"I am Akara, high priestess of the Order of The Sightless Eye…" yeah, yeah. She went on for a while. I could replay the game anytime anyways so I didn't bother to listen. "There is a place of great evil…." No way, seriously the game felt like all talk. Though my sisters think it's great, they're probably lost in Akara's "mystical" whispering. Also, I already finished the game, hehe. I wasn't really interested in all the blather though its great to see the characters so 3-D.

"Maybe the Gamer-demons went inside the Den of Evil" Piper asked when we had finished talking with Akara.

" I don't think so, you see Chris taught me the basic outline of the game. There are five acts, acts like…. chapters, no books. Then in those books, there are six quests, or chapters, except for the fourth act which only has three." I explained. "The Gamer-demons probably programmed themselves in the last act of the game."

"Diablo II, what a perfect game for demons to infest." Phoebe muttered.

"Well, if the Gamer-demons are in the last act we better get a move on" Piper said.

"Wait, wouldn't we move faster if we're more powerful than the monsters out there?" Phoebe said

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I saw you and Chris editing your character, Paige" Phoebe said "If we could do that we can finish the acts faster." Phoebe smiled at me, "You see, there's nothing wrong with cheating"

I smiled sarcastically at her.

"Alright" Piper said, getting one of my hands and getting one of Phoebe's hands. I took Phoebe's other hand into my other hand too, the three of us thus forming a triangle-like circle of power.

_What we were before, we are now another_

_We edit ourselves, and we grow stronger_

_We add thy levels, we add thy power_

_Unleash the might of the Charmed Ones_

_The Three Sisters, _Piper chanted

Our circle glowed, power arched high above us, looking like an Aurora. Even through all this I saw Akara's pale face and Kashya's shocked one. The not-as-blinding-as-the-previous-spell light went away.

"Alright, I think it's finished" Phoebe said.

"Well, what are you looking at?" Piper demanded to Akara and Kashya, scaring some poor Rogue scouts on their way in, "We're sorceresses, what do you expect?"

"Any reason to get snappy Piper?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Skill Tree" I said. A stone tablet appeared before me and floated there. My sisters went over to watch.

"This is the skill tree. We can add skill points to the skills to use them in battle." I explained to them "And I think that we can also use our existing skills here."

"You mean I can still see my premonitions?" Phoebe asked

"I suppose so, or at least hope so" I shrugged, "We used our existing magic to um.. edit ourselves even though we're inside the game so I think our existing powers work."

"What are these three tabs" Piper asked, pointing to the side of the tablet. I pressed the Cold spells, a different set of skills appeared in the tablet.

"Different sets of skills" I answered

"I think that we should divide the skill tree amongst ourselves. Paige, take the Cold spells, Phoebe the Lightning and me the Fire Spells" Piper said

I looked at my tab let and pressed the topmost skill, Ice bolt. Ice Blast became active so I pressed it too, then I added 20 skill points to the Glacial Spike skill. After that I added 10 points to the Shiver armor and 7 points to the Chilling Armor. I added 20 points to Blizzard and Frozen Orb..

Phoebe meanwhile has also conjured her Skill Table and is looking uncertain.

"Perhaps I should help you two to decide" I said walking to Phoebe, Piper came to us with her own Skill Table floating in front of her.

I asked Phoebe to add 19 points to Charged Bolt. Then we added 1 point to Static Field, Telekinesis, Teleport and Lightning, Nova and Chain Lightning got maxed out while Thunderstorm and Energy Shield got 8 points each.

Next, I helped Piper choose her skills; we chose to add 1 point to Fire Bolt and 4 points to Warmth. Inferno was added 10 points, Blaze 1 point, Fire Ball 1 point, Fire Wall was maxed out to 20 points, Enchant received 1 point and Meteor and Hydra received 20 points each.

"Well we're ready!" Piper said

"Not yet" I said "Character"

A different stone tablet appeared on my left, I explained it to Piper and Phoebe. They conjured their own Character Tablets

Our names were on the upper left corner of the screen, followed by our level, which was 80, and our experience points. Below those were 4 different stats, Strength; Dexterity, Vitality and Energy.

"Strength is not that needed in Sorceresses in this game since we'll be using magic instead of whacking off so I think we should add 60 points to Strength and Dexterity, which determines how accurate we are, and divide the remaining stat points to Vitality, which determines our life points, and Energy, which determines our Mana." I said

"Mana, Life points?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows, as she said it two glass spheres appeared above her, the left one filled with red color and the right one with blue.

"Those are your mana and life points" I said and my own glass spheres appeared. When the red one empties you die and when the blue one empties you can't use skills anymore." I said.

"So, are we finally ready to kick monster butt" Phoebe asked after we did our character's stats.

"Yup, map!" I said, a transparent haze formed in my mind or eye, I'm not that certain. The exit's on the southern side of camp. Me and my sisters went to it..

We reached the edge of town and stepped outside.

**Marco's Couz: the killing will finally begin in the next chapter. I promise.**


	4. Chapter IV: The Den Of Evil

**The journey begins…**

**Oh and I want to thank Alyssa Warren for reviewing the first three chapters. Thanks, those meant a lot to me.**

Piper's POV

We stepped out of the safety of the Camp and ventured out.

Instantly, "Ow!" Phoebe shrieked and pulled out a spike thing out of her, er, backside and threw it angrily. "Porcupine filth!"

"Pointy thingy!" Paige said and orbed another needle which was aimed to hit me away; it hit a porcupine-like monster in the face. The monster dropped dead. Quill Rat, my mind said as I asked myself what that monster probably was.

"Pointy thingy?" I raised my eyebrows at Paige

She shrugged "Works!"

A Zombie, as my mind said to me again, stepped out of a tree and out of instinct, I blasted it. The Zombie was sliced in two. This baffled me as they were supposed to burn. Phoebe must have noticed because she looked quizzically at me and I replied with a shrug, "Poor graphics?" I suggested.

We continued walking through what my mind said yet again was the Blood Moor. Here and there, monsters will occasionally pop out and we would kill them. And at last we came outside a cave.

"The Den of Evil" I murmured

The opening of the cave was small and there were rickety stone steps leading into the darkness beyond. The two torches in both sides of the opening seemed so dark.

"Enchant!" I cast at my staff. "Blaze"

I stepped into the darkness with my wake of fire and enchanted staff casting additional light. Phoebe and Paige followed. And quite suddenly we were surrounded.

"Ahhhhh" I shouted as a whole battalion of gorillas, or Gargantuan Beasts (you know the routine, my mind is a know-it-all) closed in around us. I was buried in muscle and fur. In short I was dying, the effects of my Blaze was wearing off. I was unprotected.

"Life Points" I managed to say as the last color of red in the sphere seem to drain away. I wondered if my death was meant to be here. Will Chris save me? It's a game right? He could pull me out! He's watching us this moment. God, it was painful as the Beasts pounded me with their fists that were as large as my whole body. I closed my eyes and hoped that it will be over soon….

A woman was screaming hysterically, why was she so upset…?

"Piper, Piper!" Phoebe was wailing.

"Quiet" I whispered, "Please be quiet"

"Piperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" someone said as I slipped into a dark pit that never seemed to end. A wave of white washed around the top of the pit. I felt my body tingling.

I landed.

Chris watched transfixed and horrified. Gargantuan Beasts were covering her mother. He had tried to exit about a bazillion times but the demons have control of the game. He wondered whether he should unplug the computer. His mother could be trapped inside the game forever if he turned the computer off.

_Better to be trapped forever than a no forever_, Chris' mind said

_But what if she survives this and gets trapped there,_ Chris argued

_If she survives there at least she's alive even though trapped and she won't die in your sixteenth birthday anymore._

_Yeah, she'll probably die earlier. _On the screen, the beasts continued to pound Piper.

Chris didn't reach for the plug. Didn't 'accidentally' hit the off button. Didn't do anything at all when suddenly the screen went black. It simply turned itself off.

Chris shook the monitor frantically. "Oh my God, mom!"

**Sorry if it's so short. I'm already out of fight scenes. Please help me, send in your dream killing sprees! I'm a pacifist you know…**


End file.
